Mentiroso - One shot
by Death God Raven
Summary: Zoro vive intrigado con algo que Sanji hace siempre luego de tener sexo. Está tan intrigado por el asunto que hasta pierde el sueño por ello. *SanZo*


**ADVERTENCIA: Es SanZo :3**

* * *

**MENTIROSO**

**ONE SHOT**

* * *

Roronoa Zoro siempre se había considerado un hombre simple. Cuando tenía hambre buscaba comida y comía lo que encontrara. Cuando estaba cansado, siempre dormía todo lo que necesitara dormir. Cuando se sentía ansioso por pelear, esperaba una buena razón para hacerlo, más si aparecía un rival digno que se mereciera dicha contienda. Y finalmente, para resumir su gran número de actividades vitales, estaba este gran último hecho: cuando quería tener sexo, siempre buscaba a Sanji.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto? Esa era una gran pregunta que encabezaba una larga lista de otras más con respecto a la relación de los dos. Ya que eso eran los dos, un cúmulo de preguntas sin respuestas que interactuaban solo por hacerlo. Al fin al cabo el objetivo no era dar explicación a sus acciones.

Pero eso había sido hasta ahora, por fin Zoro comenzaba a regresar sobre sus pasos en la arena, por así decirlo, Sanji para él era un completo misterio. Lo único que entendía era que no se llevaban bien a la luz del día y que en las sombras tenían mejor relación debajo de las sábanas o donde los encontraran las ganas, para resumirlo de esa forma. Aunque estuvieran bien marcados los escenarios y las acciones, todavía no le daba un claro concepto del asunto.

Para empezar él siempre buscaba al cocinero, nunca al revés. Incluso habían veces en que si él no iba a su encuentro pasaban hasta dos meses sin ninguna actividad "nocturna", eso le exasperaba un poco porque lo hacía pensar que no era deseado o urgente. Claro, que preferiría ser rebanado por Ojos de Halcón antes de admitir algo como eso. El punto era que parecía como si él llegara y se descargara contra el cocinero para poder saciarse y ya, todo era más como hacia un lado y no tan mutuo como tiempo atrás no le hubiera interesado que fuera. Era como un trabalenguas mental lleno de acciones que no le gustaban.

Aunque estaba claro que no se quejaba de lo que hacían en absoluto, todo en ese aspecto estaba bien. Siempre lo hacían de una forma salvaje y sin mediar palabras que no fueran más que jadeos y gemidos incomprensibles. Cuando entraba en Sanji era como tocar el cielo y el infierno a la vez. Sentir como se estremecía debajo de él cuando llegaban hasta el límite era algo mágico, las muestras de que había llegado hasta ahí, siempre quedaban grabadas en sus pieles en forma de: arañazos, chupones o incluso mordidas. Hasta ahí todo estaba bien, pero cuando terminaban comenzaban las acciones sin explicación.

Siempre que comenzaban a vestirse, Zoro sentía como una mano se acercaba lentamente por la espalda para tocar su nuca, habían veces en que podía jurar que tocaba sus cabellos, pero de la manera más imperceptible que el cocinero podía lograr. Esa sensación de que estaba a punto de ser tocado por aquella mano le daba algunos escalofríos. Pero así mismo se iban cuando la mano decidía que no quería llegar a él. Había sucedido más de una vez y eso a veces le quitaba el sueño por las mañanas, en que normalmente disfrutaba dormir.

¿Pero por qué le quitaba el sueño esa acción que el cocinero ejecutaba religiosamente después de cada sesión de sexo?

La razón era simple si tomaba en cuenta el limitado conocimiento que tenía sobre el cocinero. Sanji quería algo de él que no se atrevía a pedir.

Pero… ¿Qué era aquello?

Y esa era la razón por la que se había quedado en la cocina esa noche, veía a Sanji fregar los platos con mucha paciencia mientras este lo ignoraba por completo. Aun así se le notaba la molestia por lo que estaba haciendo, estaba seguro que su mirada estaba perforando su espalda. Sabía que el rubio manejaba muy bien el haki de observación a esas alturas, así que no estaría de más suponer que sus intenciones habían sido descubiertas desde el principio. Estaba transmitiendo sus emociones para que Sanji las captara, era mejor que hacerlo con palabras que jamás podría expresar correctamente.

¿Qué sucede, Marimo? – dijo algo irritado él.

¿Por qué crees que sucede algo? – devolvió Zoro.

No dejas de mirarme, siento que vas a abrir un agujero en mi sensual espalda – dijo él dejando los platos a un lado para pasar su mirada al hombre de cabellos verdes.

De que es sensual, lo es – rió Zoro para fastidiarlo, podía adivinar lo que diría él a continuación.

¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no acepto cumplidos de hombres? – le contestó él sentándose delante de Zoro para encender otro cigarrillo.

Muchas veces, aunque ya sabes que no me gusta _mentir _– Zoro dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

¿Mentir? Por alguna razón siento que me llamas mentiroso, Marimo-chan – dijo Sanji dándose por aludido.

Sientes bien entonces – contestó Zoro.

¿Y sobre que he mentido? – preguntó Sanji.

¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – Sanji abrió los ojos al escuchar esta pregunta, su sorpresa no podía ser disimulada por más que se esforzara. Parecía ser que había dado en el punto.

¿Qué insinúas con esa pre-gun-pregunta? – el mechero en su mano temblaba un poco al tratar de encender otro cigarrillo.

A ver, responderé yo primero – no era su estilo decir estas cosas mas era necesario tirarlas al tablero para lograr una reacción, siempre le habían dicho que si querías algo debía buscarlo.

¿Qué es lo que quiero de ti? Quiero tu cuerpo, tu tiempo, tu comida, tu alma si es posible – también su atención pero no se lo diría.

Sanji quedó estupefacto, no esperaba escuchar a Zoro hablar de esa forma, no podía asimilarlo fácilmente. Le parecía una declaración.

Sanji se levantó y tomó uno de los licores más fuertes que había en la alacena, necesitaba anestesia, las cosas iban más en serio de lo que imaginaba. Bajó la guardia en todas esas ocasiones en que extendió su mano hacia la nuca de Zoro después de aquellos encuentros, no estaba seguro hasta que punto él manejaba el haki de observación, quizás se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía en esos momentos. La sola alusión a la idea le dio escalofríos, estaba expuesto. Dio un trago enorme que le hizo arder la boca por lo puro que estaba, no sabía como Nami y Zoro podían soportar beber ese licor a lo seco y actuar normal, su cabeza de inmediato se sintió muy ligera aunque de todas formas regresó a la mesa para confrontar a Zoro.

¿Entonces? ¿Cuándo piensas responder? – dijo Zoro viendo su comportamiento indeciso. Era inútil esconderse de Zoro, Sanji sabía que quizás podía huir de ahí en ese momento pero solo retrasaría lo inevitable.

Y Sanji no respondió con palabras, si no con un empujón que envió a Zoro al suelo de la cocina, él estaba seguro que nadie vendría esa noche, ya que la guardia le tocaba a él. Zoro se vio algo sorprendido y listo para responder, pero Sanji antes de que pudiera hacer algo se tiró sobre él, sujetando sus brazos contra el piso.

¿Qué demonios haces, maldito cocinero? – preguntó en tono de amenaza. Sanji solo se puso entre sus piernas para responderle su pregunta, ahí fue que Zoro entendió todo. El rubio aprovechando su distracción amarró con su corbata las muñecas del peliverde a un pilar donde se encontraba una de las mesas del comedor, esta estaba adherida a la pilar.

Me gusta cómo te ves de esta forma – Sanji se burló.

Debo suponer que esto es lo que no querías decir, ¿no? – dijo Zoro entre dientes, el maldito había hecho un nudo bastante fuerte alrededor del pilar.

¿Qué comes que adivinas? – dijo Sanji socarronamente.

La comida de un cocinero mentiroso – contestó Zoro dándose cuenta que era inútil intentar zafarse, estaba entre la espada y la pared; en este caso entre el cocinero y el suelo. A pesar de la situación, Zoro podía sentir su corazón dando patadas en su interior, no sabía por qué esto le estaba emocionando notablemente.

¿Mentiroso? – Sanji tomó su quijada y lo atrajo con la otra mano desde la nuca de Zoro, no permitiría que lo llamara así, él solo era un poco "reservado" con sus emociones y demás deseos, no era que le quisiera ocultar aquello.

Lo eres, ¿hasta cuándo querías ocultar esto? ¿O es que planeabas agarrarme borracho? Siento decirte que tú siempre terminas ebrio antes que yo en las fiestas – dijo Zoro burlándose, al menos mantendría una expresión que sabía que fastidiaría al cocinero interiormente.

Cállate imbécil, nunca estuve ebrio esa vez – dijo tratando de cambiar los hechos inútilmente, la verdad es que justo en esa fiesta habían comenzado sus andadas. Zoro se había equivocado de habitación, por no decir que se había perdido y había terminado en el baño, en donde en esos momentos cierto rubio intentaba abrir la puerta sin éxito. Lo siguiente que recordaban ambos es que estaban dándose un baño uno sobre el otro de manera muy "placentera". El solo recordar eso hacía que Sanji se excitara más.

Bueno, supongo que te pagaré el favor de aquella vez – dijo malignamente el rubio haciendo que unos escalofríos corrieran por el cuerpo de Zoro, por un momento había sentido mucho miedo de sus intenciones. Y no estaba equivocado en sentirse en peligro, la mano rápida de Sanji le recordó que seguía estando cautivo en el territorio del cocinero del barco.

¿Qué pasa? Aún no he comenzado y ya hay mucha actividad aquí abajo – los dedos sigilosos de Sanji se adueñaron del bulto que iniciaba su despertar en la parte baja de Zoro.

¡Cállate! – solo dijo el peliverde en respuesta al sentir la mano que presionaba con más fuerza.

Jeh~ ¿no me digas que te gustó que atara tus muñecas? – dijo Sanji dándose cuenta, tomó la cinta que sujetaba su kimono para vendar sus ojos.

¡Oye, no hagas esas suposiciones! – Zoro sonaba molesto y avergonzado. Eso hacía Sanji disfrutar aún más de la escena; ver al espadachín atado y agraviado en el suelo era algo que no se veía todos los días.

¿Suposiciones de que eres masoquista? – dijo Sanji en pregunta para que Zoro le replicara, antes de que pudiera decir algo se apresuró para mordisquear su miembro sobre la ropa. Sus piernas trataron de aprisionarlo para hacer algún movimiento que lo inhabilitara, pero el rubio se apresuró en bajar el pantalón y ver con deleite el regalo que le esperaba por parte de su prisionero.

¡N-No lo s-soy! – contestó Zoro como si fuera importante hacerlo a estas alturas. Aún más cuando Sanji ponía su pulgar sobre la punta de su falo, en el que ya escurría algo de jugo seminal, esto hizo que sus piernas se estiraran más e intentaran patearlo. Sus manos ahora se concentraron en frotar aquella parte con gran maestría, a este punto ya Zoro no era capaz de discutir por estar mordiéndose los labios.

Quiero escucharte – exigió Sanji.

¡N-No! ¡No perderé! – ya Zoro lo había tomado personal.

Con que esas tenemos, Marimo-chan – Sanji no podía negar que la terquedad de Zoro ya le había despertado a su compañero de aquellas "actividades", pero aún no era el momento de jugar con _él_, había que hacer disfrutar al hombre verde primero. Como tomando el desafío por parte del espadachín, sin mediar ninguna advertencia engulló su extensión que aclamaba más atención. La lengua de Sanji no se hizo rogar y con movimiento lento se golpeaba contra su miembro haciendo que la onda de placer lo atontara aún más, este lo sacó y lo lamió lentamente de una forma que lo torturaba en su lugar.

Marimo-chan ~ - dijo Sanji lamiendo ahora desde la base hasta la punta.

De-Detente – su voz temblaba con cada lamida.

Este de aquí no pareciera que quisiera eso – posó un dedo dolorosamente sobre su asta, haciendo que este se retorciera, necesitaba ser aliviado y pronto. Sanji se puso entre sus piernas de nuevo, esta vez sacó los pantalones de Zoro haciendo que este entrara en pánico interior.

¡Sue-Suéltame! – dijo Zoro.

No~ aún no – Sanji le quitó la venda y la usó para ahora amarrar levemente el miembro de Zoro para evitar que se viniera antes del gran final. Zoro se desesperó más al darse cuenta de que no lo dejarían liberar todo aquello que le habían hecho acumular momentos antes. Aunque no pudo pensar más en ello, ya que Sanji lamió dos de sus dedos para introducirlos en la entrada del peliverde, este dio un respingo al sentir la intromisión que lejos de dejarse avasallar por lo estrecho siguió su camino como quien va por su casa.

¡Ah…! – Zoro intentó decir algo más, pero el dolor no lo dejaba. Entre más entraban en él más intentaba alejarse, pero Sanji lo tenía bien sujeto a él. Y así mismo, su erección lejos de bajar estaba alzándose más con cada movimiento de los dedos del rubio, inevitablemente esto no pasó desapercibido para él, incitándolo a seguir con más alegría su labor de "búsqueda".

¡Gyahhah! – Zoro gritó.

Vaya, está en lugar inusual, un punto perdido al igual que tú – se burló mientras la mirada de odio simulado aparecía en el rostro del peliverde. Zoro le tiró una patada que fue atrapada por la mano de Sanji, él solo se limitó a lamer su tobillo de manera provocadora haciendo que el que estaba debajo tragara saliva.

El rubio se quitó la ropa que ya comenzaba a estorbarle, se posicionó entre las piernas de Zoro una vez más. El espadachín podía sentir la excitación de Sanji rozando su entrada con hambre, este lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos para capturarlo en un profundo beso. Sus lenguas chocaban en una guerra de elementos en que nadie cedería para gusto de los dos. El cocinero se rozó contra él haciendo que este cruzara sus piernas alrededor de su cadera inconsciente de que ya era un libro abierto de emociones para Sanji.

¿Estás listo? – dijo Sanji entre besos.

Lo que sea, me las pagarás después… – contestó Zoro entre jadeos.

Me alegra escucharlo ~ - poco a poco comenzó su marcha hacia su interior, Zoro apretó los puños tan fuerte que hasta podía decir que había hecho brotar algo de sangre de ellos. Sanji sujetó sus piernas contra Zoro para poder entrar con más fuerza dentro de él, ese dolor comenzaba a convertirse en placer más rápido para el peliverde de lo que quería admitir, tal vez si era masoquista después de todo.

Lo sentó sobre sus piernas y ahora siguió la maratón de embestidas contra el pilar. Liberó todas las ataduras del espadachín mientras seguía con sus movimientos frenéticos, los gemidos de ambos se escapaban de sus bocas sin ellos poder hacer algo al respecto. Los labios de Sanji mordían los pezones de Zoro que se hacían cada vez más duros al tacto y deliciosos también, las marcas rojas estaban presentes en la piel de ambos con cada toque. Sin contar las uñas que se clavaban en la cintura de Zoro y en los hombros de Sanji, evidencias de que el clímax se estaba acercando.

¡Ya no aguanto…! – dijo Zoro cerca del oído de Sanji, este estaba igual, no soportaría mucho más. Dicho esto Zoro dejó escapar todo en el vientre del rubio. Sanji se desplomó sobre Zoro luego de terminar dejando toda la explosión de su ser dentro de Zoro, haciendo que este lo maldijera desde sus adentros al faltarle fuerzas.

Eso fue fantástico – dijo Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo mientras se sentaba.

Te mataré cuando me recupere – dijo Zoro incorporándose junto a él.

¿No que querías que no fuera un mentiroso con lo que deseaba? Esa fue mi muestra de sinceridad – se rió.

Qué bien, ahora puedo llamarles así cada vez que quiera darte contra la pared – dijo Zoro confiado.

Solo será posible si logras hacer que baje la guardia, procura no bajar la tuya, porque si no tú serás el que esté contra la pared – advirtió el cocinero.

Ya veremos, cocinero pervertido – dijo en amenaza.

Las cosas serían aún más interesantes de ahora en adelante, ya no competían en las batallas si no también en la cama.

* * *

¡Oi, Nami! ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Luffy al ver que su compañera regresaba al fin.

¿Por qué demoraste tanto? – preguntó ahora Usopp.

Hemos tenido que parar el juego de poker porque tardabas mucho – dijo ahora Robin.

N-Nada me pasa, solo fui a la cocina y… - una sonrisa perversa apareció en el rostro de Nami e inmediatamente una hemorragia nasal se hizo notar. Había descubierto un nuevo hobby.

¿Estás segura que no eres Sanji-san? Nami-san – preguntó Brook asustado.

* * *

**Y bueno, este fue mi intento de hacer un SanZo XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado c:**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


End file.
